


@4am

by Yibo_is_my_bae



Category: 4 o'clock mushroom, 天天向上 | Day Day Up (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yibo_is_my_bae/pseuds/Yibo_is_my_bae
Summary: Waking up in a meadow...
Relationships: 4 o'clock Mushroom/Peach, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For laughs. And maybe for snuggles... Chapter 2 is where the explicit rating comes in (feel free to skip to there)!!
> 
> [In response to reader comments, I added links to references of 4 o'clock mushroom and peach below at end notes.]

Alarm sounds. Mushroom and Peach are snuggled in the meadow, slightly dewy from the emerging pre-dawn.

Peach nudges Mushroom. Mushroom yawns as he sleepily tilts his head to rest on top of his supple Peach.

Peach nudges again. Mushroom groans and slowly stretches upright, upwards and tall. Alarm continues to beep loudly. 

Mushroom shuffles over to turn off the alarm, leaving Peach an empty cozy spot to roll into. He rolls over and snuggles very contentedly into the warm spot of the meadow.

Mushroom looks down for a little while at Peach’s dewiness.

Then, mushroom leans in and kisses his Peach on the cheek. 

This is how the 4-o’clock-Mushroom wakes up in the morning. Everyday.


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yibo and Xiao Zhan ...togetherness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a comment from a reader of the original chapter… an untamed version of mushroom and peach. A middle-of-the-night writing of a bonus chapter... featuring intimate content. Also, the addition of links to mushroom/peach references in the original post.

Xiao Zhan tosses his phone down next to him on the couch, letting out an exaggerated sigh, “Ahh, heavens! Yibo, your fans are too much!”

“What?” Wang Yibo is sitting next to him on the couch, half-watching tv, draping a leg lazily over Xiao Zhan’s lap.

With an eye-wrinkling, grin, Xiao Zhan says, “Your 4 o’clock mushroom.”

Yibo sits up and grabs Xiao Zhan’s phone, clicking it open and unlocking the screen to see a drawing of a red-capped mushroom suggestively near a perfect peach.

Seeing Yibo’s face now, Xiao Zhan takes his phone back and says, “No need to look so serious. It’s just fan art.”

“These are _fans_?!”

“I think it’s funny. They’re kinda entertaining. Besides… mmm, they don’t have it entirely wrong…” Xiao Zhan’s smile widens, teasing.

Yibo throws a pillow at his face, feigning exasperation, and walks towards the bedroom saying, “I’m going to bed.” Then, hoping Xiao Zhan will follow, he adds, “I have to be up early in the morning.”

Xiao Zhan lets out a startling goofy laugh, and indeed follows Yibo into bed where clothes were already coming off and the lube was already on the bedside table.

As soon as Xiao Zhan is naked under the covers, Yibo is putting the weight of his body on top and eagerly biting and sucking on the soft pink lips in front of him. When their tongues met, he lingered inside, slowing down and gently lapping. Yibo’s rising erection was made harder as Xiao Zhan licked him back.

It had been almost two weeks since their schedules allowed them to be together, and Xiao Zhan had felt Yibo’s impatience all evening. Now that their bodies were so close, so at home, he could feel the surging urgency of Yibo’s tightening form above him. Xiao Zhan already knew that whatever frantic burst of desperation is coming, it would be fast and fierce, hard and rough, and immensely satisfying.

“Yibo…” Xiao Zhan whispers as he slides a hand down the other’s abdomen, palm stopping at the hardness he finds. He begins to slide his hand up and down, slowly at first, teasing Yibo’s head. The skin spread across the erection felt hot and sweaty and slightly sticky. It was a bristly sensation, but Yibo’s hips started to move anyway, and Xiao Zhan increases his speed, pumping until Yibo suddenly pulls away, reaching for the bottle of lube. In that moment, he preferred a blissful slipperiness in place of raw friction.

Yibo squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his hands and simultaneously applies it to both of them in coordinated, synchronized strokes up and down. The other man tilts his head back slightly with a mewling moan at finally being touched so directly and so purposefully. The attention on his yearning was intoxicating after so many nights alone in hotel rooms. Xiao Zhan was panting between his moans. With Yibo’s deft pulsing and smooth, slick strokes, they are both quickly reacquainted with the feeling of an instant climax. The sound of lube, palm, rubbing, skin, speed… this sound filled the dimly-lit room. But, Yibo decides to pull back again just as they both begin to tense, slowing down his strokes. He is interested in something else.

Yibo applies more lubricant on his fingers. Xiao Zhan stays firm even as Yibo begins to insert a finger between his cheeks, creating a painful splitting. Yibo is careful, but impatient still, and another finger is inserted with Xiao Zhan’s face still in a grimace. Xiao Zhan looks up at Yibo and sees an impulsive expression, the look of someone buried in desire. This look only makes him harder.

“I’m okay,” Xiao Zhan says. And he rolls his hip up higher, spreading himself, offering himself.

Yibo enters. Being with his Zhan-ge, kissing him, biting him, stroking him, and now inside of him was a pleasure he really couldn’t control. When he needed to move slowly, he did, and when he needed speed, his body provided it. There was _only_ the meeting of need.

“…Zhan-ge,” Yibo panted into his lover’s neck, saying the name just one time, triggering the leaking of pre-cum that glistened on Xiao Zhan’s hardness. He reached down to stroke himself, just a few times, before he felt Yibo’s erection reach the most intimate and deepest part inside his body. It came with a rolling jolt, an enjoyment that overshadowed the pain and tenderness that caused it.

“Yibo, that’s good..” An affirmation, and truthfully, a demand… _Yibo, hit that spot again (!)…_

Knowing that every stroke from then on would hit that spot, Yibo confidently pushed in further with a decadence that came comfortably now that he was relieved of any uncertainty. He knew his Zhan-ge had reached a level of pleasure that matched his own. He knew he could thrust without restraint. And so he did, repeatedly, without measure or consequence. Eventually, Xiao Zhan abandoned stroking his bursting erection, and instead grounded himself by gripping Yibo’s back, digging into porcelain skin.

Up against Yibo’s velvety skin, stretched across a tight and tense body, is where Xiao Zhan released his building want, climaxing with a shudder and a long loud groan that came from the crest of his throat. It was a release that bucked, but Yibo stayed linked with his Zhang-ge, allowing him to ride out each surge and every swell.

Freshly sticky now, everywhere they were connected, the smell of his lover’s quenched thirst and the squelching sound of covet swirled in Yibo’s head and filled his chest. His abdomen woozy, and his erection at its apex, he was only a couple of thrusts away from his own release. There was no longer any room for pulling back or slowing down or offering any tenderness. The aching was not a delicate one. With a final lunge inside of his Zhan-ge, Yibo came hard and came abundantly.

A low guttural resonance escaped from his throat and hummed so close to Xiao Zhan’s neck, ears, chest. Hearing it made Xiao Zhan instinctively pull Yibo down, full weight resting on his own body, and arms wrapped securely around the panting man on top. Yibo fell into his Zhan-ge willingly.

As panting turned into relaxed breaths, and as hard became soft, they fell asleep in this position, more or less, for the rest of the night. Both at the height of gratification and ease. Sated.

In the morning, Yibo’s alarm sounded at 4am. He was used to the disruption in sleep, and woke up immediately to turn off the alarm, not wanting to wake his Zhan-ge who was snuggled under the covers next to him. Before leaving their bed (and heading for the airport), Yibo reaches an arm around Xiao Zhan, lingering in a naked spoon, feeling the warmth off his skin. Scooting closer into his Zhan-ge, Yibo found himself getting hard again, pressed against the most beautiful crevice he has ever known.

Holding this position, Yibo laughed quietly thinking about his 4 o’clock mushroom alongside a dewy peach.

**Author's Note:**

> Video of Wang Yibo on 天天向上 laughing about the waking up of 4 o'clock mushrooms -- Aug. 16, 2020 episode; start from timestamp 47:30 : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocj4yNdLU8k&t=2967s
> 
> Video of Xiao Zhan's 真果粒 commercial (one of many out there) featuring a peach-flavored drink -- I have no connection with the poster, just appreciate their uploads : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQlhwd3URtk
> 
> Should you feel inclined to search, there are so many (hilarious) fan-generated and fan-created references to mushrooms and peaches in this ship fandom.


End file.
